


The Beast

by Jax_Withoutmoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, Cute, Dog Sitter Draco Malfoy, Dogs, Fun, H/D Career Fair 2017, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 04:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jax_Withoutmoon/pseuds/Jax_Withoutmoon
Summary: Draco Malfoy is the perfect dog sitter.





	The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt #[167](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1LiaSm8GWFLsDD8KUOZmlTSHmhIMyFZzdqYNfB-25Khk/edit).
> 
> These are really silly scenes that I thought of in the middle of the night (they made me giggle when I was sleep deprived ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I hope they make you smile). I'm really sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, or if it reads weird. I tried to use Google translate and internet as wisely as possible.  
> As always thanks to the mods for making this possible. And thanks for the prompt guys.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out this art! All comments are extremely welcome either here or on [Livejournal](https://hd-fan-fair.livejournal.com/127718.html#comments).


End file.
